User blog:Gholayat/Ponderings of an enthusiast
I reposted this from the Watercooler, Im not sure if the forum was the right place to post this, in case a mod would delete it, here is my backup/repost to make sure the post does not get lost!- Dear fellow Brave Frontier friends, get ready for a wall of text! If you just like me to get to my questions, scroll down to the Too Long Didnt Read part of this post! I have been playing this game for nearly two months now and I am just overjoyed. A game where nearly every character turns out to be overpowered (In their Lore mostly ;) ) is a game I dreamt of! Gods and slayers of gods everywhere is a dream come true. I am an EU player, and as we all know, the EU version is quite behind on content releases compared to the global version. However, since the EU version is fairly new, there is also a lack of community for my region; next to a facebook page, there is nothing at all to help me quench my Lore and power hungry needs. That is why I am here! I do not look at this wikia as a spoiler wiki, but as an exciting preview wiki of what there is to come! Also, I will be here many times from this moment onward to discuss Lore and ask questions about the game itself, for Brave Frontier is so rich of adventure that my fingers are itchy just thinking of what is to come and the amazing story behind the game and the characters! On the moment of typing, EU just got the Amdahl and Encervis Maps released, with an announcement of Palmyna to be released for the future. Unit wise, wwe jusst got the set including Sefia, Kikuri, Il & Mina, Aisha, Rickel and Amy, just to give those global players reading this a little information where we are at if you look at the patch release timeline. Okay so I know several things so far that are important to know as EU player. Mainly, not all units and evolutions on this wiki have been released yet in the EU version, several have yet to be released even in the global version. However I do know that so far there have been a lot of unit releases, of which the units that have been released rank amongst the top of all units EVER released. One of the questions I wanted to ask was about information on what kind of units I should focus on. I know this depends a lot on what I am going to do with my units. For now, let's focus on the best unit per element. TL;DR Question 1: What are the best units in existance of Brave Frontier currently? (It would be great if I could know this per version, EU and Global. Like mentioned above, EU just got the Sefia, Kikuri, Il & Mina, Aisha, Rickel and Amy unit set) Question 2: I am curious on which units I should focus on (Do note that we have no 6* evolutions yet nor are all of the 5* evolutions unlocked yet). I have been very unlucky with my rare summons and have obtained many many copys of units that I already owned before. This is my list of units: *Master Lorand Lv. 65 (Guardian) *Lava Phoenix Lv. 49 (Anima) *Lancia Lv. 14 (Breaker) *Lancia Lv. 1 (Anima) *Lorand Lv. 1 (Guardian) *Ice Goddess Selena Lv. 49 (Oracle) *Zephu Lv. 1 (Oracle) *God Tree Eltri Lv. 57 (Breaker) *Princess Lidith Lv. 8 (Lord) *King Behemoth Lv. 26 (Oracle) *Warrior Eze Lv. 8 (Breaker) *Bolt Pike Amy Lv. 40 (Lord) *Sky Hero Athena Lv. 34 (Oracle) *Knight Atro Lv. 16 (Oracle) *Bahamut Lv. 8 (Breaker) *Blade Queen Sefia Lv. 50 (Anima) *Necromancer Lemia Lv. 60 (Oracle) *Heavy Magress Lv. 10 (Oracle) *Lemia Lv. 1 (Lord) *Lemia Lv. 1 (Lord) Okay, its a long one but this is my entire unit list. I have found that ORACLE type units are terrible units, you turn in a huuuuge amount of HP to gain Recovery on untis that either already have low recovery and will bare gain any advantage with that or unit with a huge recovery that really doesnt need any extra. Sphere wise, the EU version is quite lacking, I maxed out my sphere building, which is level 19 in the EU version, giving me the holy robe from crafting and the Flesh Armor and Sacred Jewel from Arena at this point as besst spheres for Oracles to keep them alive. A MAX level 4* Lemia, Oracle type, only has 4111 HP with the holy robe equipped (+15% HP) TL;DR What units should I use/focus on? And which units should I try to get? I read that Il & Mina is a fantastic unit, and looking at the leader skill, for questing it definately looks like an incredible unit for my arsenal. But what else? Any advice? Both units for the future and units that are already accesable. Are there also units I should stop spending time, XP and energy on? '''Question 3: '''Is there any storybook with a big story of the world of Brave Frontier? All the units have their own detailed backgrounds, described part by part through their evolutions and their lores. These stories are all connected and weaved together! Is there any place where we can read this, discuss this or theorycraft on? I am very curious to what happens to Lorand, Edea, Loch and Dean after the last showdown versus Cardes and them waking up in random places! Thank you all for your time if you have stuck through it till the end, you gain +1 Brownie Point and my deepest respect. I hope to see all of you more often, as I am about to delve into the community of the wonderful world that is Brave Frontier! Gholayat (talk) 03:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Gholayat Category:Blog posts